


Bakery

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Baking, Countdown, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Painting, Photography, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My blueberry, apple, blackberry and cherry pie have become perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery

I’m a painter now. I only do paint by numbers, but so far all my paintings have been spot on. I tried painting a beach without any guidance, it didn’t work. It looked like the sky was merging with the ocean and the sand. And there were a lot of stick figures.

Maybe I should take up photography.

I’m thinking of opening up a bakery. My blueberry, apple, blackberry and cherry pie have become perfection. I’m not lying. I swear. Gabriel came over last weekend and thought it was from an actual bakery!

I’m going to try making bread next. I think cooking is my passion. I think you and I could’ve owned a bakery together. Chef Winchester and Chef Novak. The names sound very professional.

10 days until you were supposed to come home.

It’s so close and I can’t believe it. You won’t even be here when the day comes.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the fourth one later tonight. It's rather short. But tomorrow the last four will be uploaded. :(


End file.
